Diamonds for You
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: FIRST EVER BLAISE/VICTOIRE! XD Blaise has a happy life. He really does. But old ways creep up on him when he finds himself ensared in a certain witch's web. Because for Victoire, the world is not right without someone worshipping her. M&MWP. R&R, thx!


**Diamonds for You**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me and is therefore ****mine****; please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, all of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

_"When the lights go down, there is no sound  
And the night becomes a shining stage"_

_-Clazziquai, "Night Stage"_

He wished to keep from all things unnatural, all things tainted. But who was he to talk, when he was probably the most tainted of them all?

Blaise Zabini didn't know what he'd been thinking when he'd decided to marry Pansy Parkinson. He loved her a lot—no, really, no joke. He loved Pansy. She'd known all along that she'd been nothing more than Draco's groupie, but she'd never expected to find attention from Blaise. At first, Blaise had thought about just taking something from Draco, the spoiled brat who had everything, but getting Pansy was a lovely result. They worked well together and Pansy showed that she was more than just a tittering fool and Blaise showed that he cared for someone other than himself. She was the only one to ever evoke emotions in him. Blaise was in love with Pansy.

So why was his damn eye wandering to that angel with horns?

It had been three years since he'd last seen the witch. Before, she'd been one of his N.E.W.T. students in his seventh-year Ancient Runes class. She had always been quick as a whip, smarter than her fellow Ravenclaws. It was probably why she got the top marks in all of her classes—Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes. Even Pansy's class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, was easy for her, when it was taught by both Pansy and whenever Harry Potter would stop by to guest-lecture.

Blaise hated to admit that Victoire Weasley was stunning, and not just for her looks. It killed him to admit to _any_ female with the surname "Weasley" was beautiful, but Victoire was truly a cut above the rest. He suspected that it was there that his logic began to stand open-ended.

All he'd remembered from her school years was…well, everything that seemed to make up Victoire. She was perfect. But then he changed his mind when he came across her one evening.

He'd been walking along the edge of the Black Lake, restoring his energy from a day of hard work. School was in session and the students were as annoying as ever. Unfortunately, he'd have to wait a while yet for some alone time with Pansy; his wife was busy serving two Gryffindors detention (something at which the old Slytherin in him still delighted). But he had free time, so he sought peace and quiet.

What he got was a scene before him.

A witch sat on the edge of the docks, dangling her legs over despite being up to high to touch the water. Her back was to him from the direction Blaise came, but the outline of her silhouette was silvery and fine from the weak moonlight.

He called out to her. "Oi! This area's off-limits to students! You should know that. What House are you?"

With a glance that sent a chill up his spine, the witch turned slightly, her waving red hair looking like it were aflame. Barely, he saw her mouth twitch in a mischievous grin. "I used to be a know-it-all."

Blaise blinked in confusion as she hopped up and walked closer to him. Even in the dim light, he could now recognize her. "Miss Weasley," he breathed, rather awestruck. A nagging voice in his head told him she still had a little too much Veela blood in her, but he ignored it.

Victoire cocked her head to one side. "Hullo, Professor Zabini. How's the missus?"

"Fine," he answered, still wondering what a graduate was doing here, certainly at this late hour. "It's past even suppertime at the school. Would you like to come in? It's freezing out here," Blaise added, motioning to her party dress. It was all frills and fake lace and embellishments that seemed…a little _over_-Victoire, in his opinion. Then again, he had no room to make such a statement; he didn't know her as anything but her teacher. Well, former teacher.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I was just trying to clear my head."

"Ah."

Victoire peered up at him. "Whatever happened to your harsh streak, professor? You used to be a lot tougher on people."

He almost smiled. "Wisdom. The years really heap up on it. You should know; you were a Ravenclaw." He continued on his walk and she fell into step beside him.

"But that was once upon a time," the redhead quipped, keeping her tone nice and even. "I don't think I'm so smart anymore."

Blaise let an odd beat pass, but they never stopped moving. "Why's that?"

"'Smart' is not a girl who falls for a disinterested man."

The reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Blaise slowed to a stop. "I…hope you feel like you can talk to me, Miss Weasley. You were one of my favorite students, and one of the best. I'm all ears for you."

She gave him a small smile and twirled, her arms out and catching the late night air. "Teddy Lupin's not mine to have."

"Lupin? Still? After all this time?" he asked, quieting his chuckle. If there was one thing he recalled about Victoire, it was her determination to keep Lupin by her side forever. Though most had been under the impression that Teddy didn't exactly feel the same way.

"Yes, after all that time. But I sobered up months ago," she added, watching the darker-than-black shadows her long legs cast on the ground as she slowly walked back to him. "It's been simmering in my head recently and I think I've finally let him go. So I'll go back to what I do best." It must've been a trick of the moonlight; her eyes seemed to glisten with moisture.

"Ah, you mean playing Venus," Blaise stated, trying to make light of Victoire's heartbreaking ways. "There's much fun to be had in that role."

"I know…," Victoire replied. There was a cracking sound and she cursed under her breath, wobbling. "Damn heels…"

He steadied her with an arm out for support, but when she went to remove the offending footwear, she nearly toppled over. Blaise caught her and kept her from going down. Without really meaning to, he found himself locking eyes with her. Merlin, had her eyes really always been that blue? They were like cuts of light lapis lazuli nestled in pieces of ivory… She seemed so perfect, yet so human… So human, for she now knew the meaning of heartbreak…

But he didn't. No, of course not. Pansy was all he'd ever wanted. Pansy was beautiful in her own way.

Blaise broke the gaze and gestured to the stars. "Well, if you are to resume being Venus, then you must have a string of entrancing pearls to go with those eyes, Miss Weasley." He laughed as they saw a shooting star. And then he turned back to her. "Are the stars good enough?"

Some part of him screamed this was bound to happen, that he would've some day been on her list. But when Victoire stood on her bare tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, he still felt surprised. Partially because he'd once taught her. Partially because he was amazed by how expert she was. Victoire was the first to pull away, and her eyes carried that glint they'd once possessed before she'd been so set on becoming "Mrs. Theodore Lupin." "The stars are not enough," she whispered, just a bit bashful at what she had done.

He, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. His heart and mind raced, telling him that Pansy, dear Pansy was his wife and waiting for him inside. But lust and something unnamable told him that Victoire was here and looking to take hold of him. Victoire was perfect, yet damaged in so many ways. He couldn't believe he'd never seen it before. And yet…

Being from Slytherin… Being a part of Draco's posse once… Almost siding with Death Eaters once… Having lived with a vile mother for so long, one that felt the need to add a little something "extra" to her husbands' drinks every time she remarried and got tired of the new hubby… Having thought he could ever have a wonderful life…

He was damaged, too.

He forced Victoire away when she leaned up for more, muttering to her about Pansy, but Victoire had only slyly grinned. "'Smart' is the girl who goes after curiosity, professor."

"But… Not me… It's not right…" He closed his eyes and stalked away from her. "If someone gave you the diamonds in the sky, why would you ask for more than that?" He wheeled on her. "What if someone had seen?"

Victoire gazed at his figure, obviously thinking. "I'd say Night is our only audience," she drawled as she got closer to him once more. Their breaths started to mingle again. "And professor?"

"What?" he whispered, wanting to Curse himself for his voice coming out like a hoarse muttering.

"I'd much rather prefer onyx to diamonds."

- ^-^3

**8D Whoaaa! This was…unexpected. I really like Vicblaise, though. It's different from Vicnev; with Vicnev, I take the point-of-view that Neville loved Hannah but was never **_**in love**_** with Hannah and Victoire is the one that completes him. With Vicblaise, I see Victoire as what she stereotypically is—a mistress, man-eater, and a possible home-wrecker. So w00t for probably taking an IC take on Vic! Want more? I do! And I have at least one other planned, so please look forward to it~! And yes, those lyrics belong to amazing Korean band Clazziquai; it's the song "Night Stage." :3**

**In the meantime… REVIEW! Thank you! (And no need to alert; this **_**was**_** a one-shot.)**

**-mew-tsubaki ;)**


End file.
